This invention relates to the field of cookery, and specifically comprises a kitchen utensil of new design for specialized as well as general use. One of the tasks repeatedly encountered by cooks is the preparation of sauces and gravies. It is notoriously difficult to produce a sauce or gravy which is free from lumps, well cooked, and not burned. The most vigorous and continuous stirring during a critical interval is required, and heretofore a certain amount of splattering has been accepted as unavoidable in this process.